


【约翰/亚瑟】 Riding Up the River

by Nakira617



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakira617/pseuds/Nakira617
Summary: 约翰十八岁的时候得到了他的第一顶帐篷，还得到了其他更重要的东西





	【约翰/亚瑟】 Riding Up the River

约翰.马斯顿十八岁的时候才拥有自己的帐篷。  
这事儿他不想庆祝，都不想再提。他十二岁被德奇捡回来，就一直跟大叔睡在一个帐篷里，大叔满身酒味，呼噜声比谁都响，还总是抢他的被子。约翰觉得自己没有长得又快又高，就是因为小时候被大叔影响了休息。他现在得到的这顶帐篷倒是挺好，里面还有一张行军床。帐篷原来是主人麦克，这个倒霉的老大哥加入帮派刚三个多月就在抢火车的时候从车顶掉下去摔死了，他的东西和马匹就归了帮派。  
“我看着还行。”亚瑟说。  
约翰扭过头，就看见亚瑟站在他旁边，跟他一起往帐篷里面看。他叼着一根稻草，牛仔帽下压着的脏金色的发尾在阳光里像是金子一样闪闪发亮。  
“因为你住在猪圈里吗？”约翰瓮声瓮气的说。  
“嗨，”亚瑟看了他一眼，伸手把约翰的帽檐往他脸上按，“混账小子。”  
从小他就喜欢拿这招对付约翰，现在约翰跟他差不多高了，他按的没那么顺手了。  
何西亚在远处喊亚瑟的名字，他松开手，吐掉嘴里的草根，给了约翰一个“回头再找你算账”的眼神，转身往拴马的地方走。约翰一直目送他骑上马跟何西亚一起离开营地，才扭身钻进了他的新帐篷。他把自己摔在床上，仰头看着顶棚上的一块污迹。他不是故意要挑衅亚瑟的，虽然他跟亚瑟总是在斗嘴，但不是这种，无缘无故的恶言相向。他只是觉得愤怒，最近一两年他总是觉得愤怒，好像是有满腔的怒火无处发泄，时时刻刻像是一个烧开的水壶。亚瑟多数时候叫他闭上臭嘴滚蛋，但从没真的生气，在约翰惹恼了别人的时候，他甚至会去劝架，他会拖着磁性的嗓子说，得了，多大事儿，这个岁数的小崽子都这样。  
可他说这话让约翰更愤怒了，亚瑟什么时候能不再把他当成一个孩子。

  
亚瑟和何西亚出去了一个礼拜没回来。德奇也不知所踪，带走了比尔和哈维尔。约翰跟大叔留守营地，大叔躺着喝酒或者睡觉，约翰搬干草打水做饭，觉得自己被整个世界抛弃了。  
有一天他实在无聊透了，就骑马出去准备干点坏事儿。他带了两把枪，一把左轮手枪，还是亚瑟给他的，另外一把散弹枪是他从比尔的箱子里“借”来的，两天之内他就会还回去，没人会发现。  
营地在一片山谷里，附近没多远就是格雷斯顿，一座矿山小镇。约翰不喜欢这地方，男人们拿命赚钱，攒着辛苦钱留着救命，德奇严令禁止他们对矿工们下手。约翰也懒得去镇上，那些街道只要走上一圈，衣服帽子上就全是黑灰，倒不是说约翰觉得这有什么，只是那灰总让他打喷嚏。  
他从山谷里出来，直接骑马往北走。他之前听比尔跟德奇说过，那边有一座挺孤立的房子，屋主战前是个奴隶贩子，把他的脏钱都换成金条藏在房子的地下室里。比尔说等有时间他会去转转，应该是条肥羊。约翰想着他都已经十八了，亚瑟十八的时候已经跟着德奇抢银行了，还救过何西亚一命。他们却从不让约翰单独行动，这完全不公平。所以他准备趁着这些老混蛋把他扔在后面看家的机会，好好干他一票，给他们开开眼。毕竟，一个离群索居的老奴隶贩子有多难对付？  
但是约翰忘了一点，这附近还有其他的帮派。于是他就倒霉了，在过河的时候，一发子弹直接打飞了他的帽子。他的马受惊，把他掀到了地上，摔的灰头土脸。 约翰就地滚了一圈躲开马蹄，浑然不觉得疼似的，跳起来拔腿就追着飞奔而去的马跑。但是他还没跑两步，一圈套索就缠上了他的脚踝，他狼狈的扑倒在地。就在他犹豫着要先甩掉脚上的绳子还是先拔出手枪的时候，五六个骑手就追了上来，围着他转圈，就好像他是一堆篝火上烤的滋滋作响的肥肉。  
“看看，”为首的那个人说，“这不是德奇养得杂种狗吗？你是迷路了吗小狗？汪汪？”  
“艹你，”约翰咕哝了一句。这人有点脸熟，是奥德里斯柯的一个小头目，约翰记得他叫里德。  
里德从马上跳了下来，他先是和气的要求约翰把手枪交出来，然后一脚踢在了约翰头上。坚硬的皮鞋甚至划破了约翰的颧骨，血流了一脸。他抓着约翰的头发，把枪口顶在他下巴上。  
“总得有人教你点规矩。”他说，“可惜还不能杀你，我得从你身上得到点情报。”  
约翰咬着嘴唇内侧忍住疼痛，保持着面无表情，只是哼了一声，“你口臭。”  
回答他的是后脑勺上一枪托，他昏了过去。

  
他醒过来的时候觉得不光头疼，简直浑身都疼，并且特别不爽。他被捆成一卷，塞在临营地的角落里。最近降温了，地上又硬又冷，约翰扭着身子试着找到一个稍微舒点的姿势，并且努力忽略不远处传来醉酒的奥德里斯渣滓们发出的哄笑。  
他正试图翻身到面向什身边的木桶的时，眼前忽然出现一道黑影，约翰悚然一惊，但还没来得及往后躲，他的嘴就被按住了。厚实的羊皮手套还带着一股膻味，和马缰绳的皮革味，他抬起视线，看见亚瑟对他飞快的眨了下眼睛。  
然后亚瑟从木桶的阴影里向外探了下头，看到奥德里斯的人并没有监视这边，便抓着约翰的肩膀把他拖到了木桶后边，自己脚下。他手上特别有劲儿，搬约翰像是在拎一只小鸡似的轻而易举，捏的他的肩膀生疼。约翰正等着他给自己解绑，却发现亚瑟并无此意，只是检查了一下双管霰弹枪的上膛情况，就站了起来。  
“嗨，”亚瑟哑着嗓子说，“开派对居然不请我吗？”  
随着话音是两声剧烈的枪响，浓烈火药味儿让约翰肾上腺素激增，飞弹出来的空弹壳落在他身上，烫的他哆嗦了一下。亚瑟在奥德里斯柯的惨叫和咒骂里蹲下身子装弹，绿眼睛里满是兴奋。  
“给我解开！”约翰疯狂扭动身体，咬牙切齿的冲他吼。  
“懂点礼貌。”亚瑟站起来继续射击，顺便踹了他一脚。  
“你比奥德里斯柯的混蛋还不是东西。”约翰骂他，一边扭头躲开又一颗弹壳。  
亚瑟低下头咧嘴一笑，“谢谢夸奖。”  
奥德里斯柯的人清醒时候都不是亚瑟的对手，更不要说本来就醉的一趟糊涂。亚瑟很快就解决了他们。约翰看着他端着枪走开了，然后就传来他在营地里翻腾东西的声音。  
约翰躺在地上望着夜空，觉得自己现在的处境跟刚才也没什么不同。  
亚瑟很快就回来了，他拿着一瓶开封的苏格兰威士忌，仰起头喝了一口。  
“还没起床！约翰尼，你可真是个懒骨头，”他轻轻踢了踢约翰的腿。  
“给我解开！”约翰又冲他喊。  
“何西亚教你认字儿看来是白费功夫，”亚瑟说，“还是就会这几个词。”  
约翰要被他气死了，只好不说话。  
亚瑟把酒拧好塞进包里，然后弯下身把还被捆着的约翰捞起来扛到了肩膀上。他就这么扛着约翰一路走到了被他拴在几百米外树林里面的马旁边，然后把约翰直接扔在了马鞍后面，大头朝下。  
“你认真的吗？”约翰憋不住说，他的鼻子戳在马屁股的皮毛里，声音瓮声瓮气的。  
“你需要清醒，你知道，把你的木头脑子清理清理。这会有帮助的。”亚瑟爬上马，一夹马肚子，马就开始小跑起来。  
约翰又累浑身又疼，几乎快要在颠簸里睡着了，结果听见亚瑟又说：“哦不对，我的错，马斯顿，你根本没脑子。”  
约翰气得扭动了一下，彻底睡不着了。

  
他们在拂晓的时候回到营地。约翰费劲的抬起身子扫了一眼，德奇，比尔，哈维尔和何西亚都回来了，真是整整齐齐，人丁兴旺的来看他丢人现眼。早他妈干嘛去了。  
亚瑟哼着小曲，心情挺愉快的样子。他把约翰从马上卸下来，扛着他往营地里走。约翰已经放弃叫他给自己解绑了，他就是故意的。  
亚瑟把他扔在帐篷里的床上，才弯下腰来用小刀割断了绳子。约翰翻了个身，脸朝向帐篷布，拿后脑勺对着他。  
亚瑟有点意外，“该吃早饭了。”他说。  
约翰闭着眼睛，一言不发，这他太擅长了。  
亚瑟站了一会儿，他摸了摸鼻子，有点局促的舔了舔嘴唇，还清了清嗓子。  
“那好吧，”最后他很小声的咕哝了什么，后半句约翰没听清，然后他就离开了帐篷，还把帘子放了下来。  
约翰翻了个身，脸朝上躺着，手交叠在脑后，也说不清楚自己是生气还是怎么样，大概只是觉得丢人吧。他真的太不擅长思考了，怪不得亚瑟总说他是个动物。当然跟亚瑟没法比，亚瑟对这个世界总有自己的看法。他偷看过亚瑟的笔记本，他那些漂亮的铅笔或者碳棒的素描，他记录下的那些怪人怪事。他甚至看见过亚瑟对他的记录，“今天德奇捡回来一只小狼崽，凶的很。跟我被捡回来的时候差不多年纪。”换了一行，“他得停止干这种事儿了，我们又不是开孤儿院的。”然后约翰看到一张自己的画像，侧脸，大概是亚瑟趁他不注意偷偷画的，他记得自己当时又翻了一页，亚瑟继续写道，“我有弟弟了。”这句话被划掉了。“我真是个无药可救的傻瓜。”  
约翰又翻了个身，看见床边被当做床头柜的皮箱上有一块巧克力，显然是刚才亚瑟留下的。他忽然感觉饥饿难耐，伸手把甜食拿了过来，撕开大口咬了一块。  
我真是个无药可救的傻瓜，他想。他很想知道亚瑟是不是一直把他当做一个弟弟，没什么用还总叫人操心那种，他只是想证明给亚瑟看，他不是他想的那样。他不是个废物，他也不是他的弟弟，他想要的比那更多。毕竟你的兄弟是不会在被你放在马屁股上骑行的时候，满眼只有你用力夹着马鞍的强壮大腿，满脑子都是那双矫健的大腿是如何像夹着马鞍一样夹着自己的腰的。  
约翰用力的嚼着巧克力，愤愤不平的睡着了。

  
约翰睡了好一会儿，等他醒过来的时候，帐篷里一片漆黑。应该是到了晚上了，但是他不知道几点，他安安静静的躺在那儿，竖着耳朵听外面的动静。他的帐篷在营地的边缘，老麦克有点离群索居的意思。他能听见哈维尔弹吉他的声音，和大叔醉醺醺的下流小调，从那个口齿不清的程度上，约翰推测应该已经后半夜了。  
他翻身坐了起来，抹了一把脸，准备出去找点吃的。他站起来，走到帐篷门口，就听见踉跄粗重的脚步声向门口走来。约翰还没来得及做出反应，帘子就被人掀了起来，一个跌跌撞撞的醉鬼冲进来，像是一头磕嗨了蜂蜜的熊一样把他当胸撞倒在地上，摔得他昏头转向。  
“摩根！”约翰抓着他后脑勺的头发试图把年长男人扯起来，他太重了，压得约翰肋骨都发疼。哦他当然知道是亚瑟，纵使帐篷里伸手不见五指，他也闻得出亚瑟身上混合着火药味，皮革的腥气，和纸张的味道。当然，最后那种讲道理是不太可能的，约翰从不跟人提起，只当做是自己的傻主意。不过现在全都要被酒味儿盖过去了。  
“你他妈喝了多少？”约翰推不动他，就使劲扯他的头发，听到亚瑟发出疼痛的咕哝，腿贴着他的胡乱踢蹬起来。  
这可不太妙啊，约翰想。那双他想了很久的肌肉结实强壮的腿不断地磨蹭过他的大腿和胯部，让他几乎立刻就硬了。这可不行。但他又有什么办法呢，他十八岁，穿个内裤都会硬。  
“约翰。”亚瑟含含糊糊的说。  
约翰不出声。  
亚瑟似乎误会了，他的身体软下来，手摸索着捏住约翰的下巴，指尖的枪茧蹭着约翰粗糙的皮肤。他在黑暗里试图跟约翰对视，这个喝醉的傻子。  
“你……”他说，欲言又止，也许喝的还不够多，约翰想。  
亚瑟贴的他那么紧，好像要把自己压进他身体里。他热的发烫，汗浸湿了衬衫，两层薄薄布料根本没有任何隔离作用，湿热的潮气蒸腾着约翰的皮肤，让他浑身发软，胯下却硬的随时要爆炸。他下意识的抱住亚瑟的腰，心猿意马的试探着摸上他的屁股，费劲的抑制住自己向上顶胯的冲动。亚瑟努力想说什么，但是约翰几乎不在乎了，周围那么黑，帐篷外的声音好像都消失了，他觉得自己像是做梦，梦里是不是做什么都可以。  
“约翰，”亚瑟又叫了他一声。  
约翰忽然知道他想说什么了，他虽然没啥脑子（根据亚瑟的诽谤），但是他懂亚瑟。  
“我知道。”他瓮声瓮气的说，呼出的气息热他的自己都吓了一跳。  
他的手从金发男人屁股上抬了起来，抱住他的后背，他拍了拍他的后背，浸出来的汗弄湿了他的掌心。他又摸向亚瑟的金发，手指插进去，柔软的发丝湿透了，像是热带雨季的丛林里，雨水在树叶间簌簌而下。  
约翰不知道是谁先动的。  
他真的不知道。  
他们像是两只绝望的野兽在黑暗的陷阱里无声的殊死搏斗。  
他抓住了亚瑟的头发，而亚瑟掐住了他的肩膀，他们的嘴唇撞在一起，两个人的力气大的势均力敌，牙齿把皮肤磕破了，血腥味漫延出，又被舌头舔掉，送进彼此的嘴里。  
约翰粗重的喘息好像要把喉咙划破，他的腿抬起来用力的顶向亚瑟的胯间，那里紧绷而梆硬，年长男人被逼的发出大声的呻吟，接着被约翰粗糙的手捂住了嘴。  
“嘘，”约翰说，“帐篷。”  
亚瑟急促的呼吸着，醉酒和剧烈的肾上腺素贲张让他呼吸困难，鼓动的耳膜渐渐安稳下来，外面营地里的声音清晰的传进来。年长男人找回了一点理智，然后就在他发愣的瞬间，约翰抱着他的腰把他从身上推了下去。亚瑟挣扎起来，但是酒精和翻滚使他头晕，整个世界围着他疯狂旋转。约翰一言不发的把他脸朝下压在草皮稀薄的地面上，泥土里混杂的石子儿刺痛了他的膝盖。约翰像是一只扑击到猎物的豹子一样用胸膛和腿固定着他，整个人趴在亚瑟背上，他一只手握着亚瑟脖子后方，脸贴在他的头发上，嘴唇紧紧的挨着亚瑟的耳廓。他的呼吸重的像是暴雨之前的雷鸣，呼——吸——呼——吸——戛然而止——手攥的更紧了，亚瑟知道他在等什么。他还没来得及作出什么反应，约翰抓着他脖子的手忽然扒拉开碍事的金发，重重的，极为笨拙的，几乎是撞上去的，在他耳后偏下的位置落下一个吻。  
”你就这点能耐吗，马斯顿？“亚瑟用因为醉酒而变得粘腻的滴水的声音发出嗤笑。  
然后他默许了约翰想要的一切。  
当约翰抓着他的腰把他的屁股提起来，用还穿着牛仔裤的胯下撞上他饱满柔韧的屁股的时候，他因为那团肉被挤压的变形而剧烈的哆嗦了一下。约翰用力的扯着他的腰带，皮革受力过猛而咯吱作响，他一把把亚瑟的牛仔裤撸到膝盖。约翰往手心里吐了几口唾沫，上上下下的抹在自己的欲望上，然后用手掰开年长男人紧绷的臀肉，直接插了进去。  
疼痛让亚瑟的手指抠进了土里，另外一只握成拳头捶在旁边的行军床上，他的力气太大，床被推的冲了出去，撞在帐篷布上，掀起布料的一阵涟漪。  
“操你的，马斯顿！”亚瑟鼻音浓重的低吼出声。他的屁股里火辣辣的疼，而约翰还在不管不顾的往里插。  
约翰不说话，他咬着牙，因为被夹的疼了和剧烈的快感发出嘶声。他用拇指抠住环状肌肉的边缘向两边轻轻拉扯，一边一点一点滑进那个湿润，火热的洞里。  
亚瑟疼的后背都拱了起来，他一只手探向身下，粗暴的揉搓着自己半硬的欲望，试图放松身体。约翰还差一点就全插进去的时候，掐着他的腰往外拔出来一半，然后一口气捅到了底。他突出的胯骨用力撞在亚瑟的屁股上，发出啪的一声，那块骨头硌的亚瑟生疼，明天应该会在他的臀肉上留下淤青。  
亚瑟紧紧的闭着眼睛，一边用力的揉着自己，一边感觉到隐约却不容忽视的快感从被粗暴摩擦的肠道里升起。哈，他想，他的小约翰尼做的不错。在最初的莽撞过后，他很快就找到了亚瑟的前列腺，并保证他在每一次操进来的时候都狠狠的碾过那块黏膜。酒精和快感很快就混在一起让亚瑟混沌的脑子忘记了疼痛，他的小腹紧绷，肠道随着约翰的抽插一下一下的收缩，硬的吓人的欲望在他自己粗糙的手里弹动着，像是一只落入捕兽网的发情的兔子。  
“约翰……”他控制不住的叫出声，反手抓住约翰的大腿，像是要防止自己被年轻人撞飞出去。约翰太用力了，太快了，皮肉拍打在一起的声音像是连绵的浪潮，他毫不留情，失去理智一般的使用亚瑟，就好像艹年长男人是他现在最重要的事，甚至比思考，说话和呼吸都重要。他早就把那个生涩的洞操开了，里面现在柔软湿滑泥泞，像是一块水源地边上被精心开垦过的沃土。亚瑟把拳头塞到嘴边，紧紧的咬住自己的指节，感觉约翰掐着他的腰的手更加用力了，仿佛揉进他的内脏。年轻人放慢了速度，撞了一下，两下，三下，痛快的射进他屁股深处。  
亚瑟在他松懈下来的时候挣扎着从他身下爬出来，把自己弄到床上，疲惫而眩晕的躺下。他长出了一口气，胡乱蹬掉缠在腿上的裤子，往手上吐了唾沫，在黑暗里握住了自己还硬着的欲望，上下撸动起来。  
他的屁股里又疼，又麻，还有些痒，胯骨就像是要散架似的，他努力忽略这些陌生的感受，试着给自己找点乐子。他还没消停一会儿，约翰就悉悉索索的爬了起来。亚瑟懒得理他，直到约翰摸上他的小腿，并且爬上狭窄的行军床挤到他两腿之间。  
“你他妈有完没完。”亚瑟咕哝着想踹他，却因为太黑找不到约翰的头在哪儿。然而很快他就知道了，他的手被人从欲望上扯开，接下来潮湿灼热的口腔就包围住了他。  
亚瑟闷哼了一声，抓住约翰乱七八糟的头发，大腿分的更开，用力把自己顶进约翰狭窄的喉咙。  
他做的太差了，亚瑟想，几乎笑出声。牙齿总是磕到他，舌头僵硬的像是一条死蛇，也不懂得按摩他的卵蛋。可是这是约翰，他想，没几下就被他吸得射了出来。  
他听见约翰把嘴里的东西吐出去的声音，甚至有一点飞溅到亚瑟的发烫的裸露的皮肤上。然后约翰就把他的大腿架到自己腰上，他可真是梦想成真了，他俯下身，又把自己滑进亚瑟的屁股里。  
这一次不疼了，他们谁都不疼，快感就变得更加清晰而猛烈，让人脑门发麻。亚瑟的大腿紧紧的夹着约翰的腰，力气大的可能会把年轻男人的腰拗断。但是约翰几乎因为这个笑出声来，他凑过去吻亚瑟下巴上的胡茬，咬他的锁骨，握住他的胸口的软肉，又揉又掐，用指缝夹住硬起来的乳尖向上拉扯。亚瑟的金发被汗水紧紧的粘在脖子上，他的头仰起来，胸膛挺动着送进约翰的掌心，大腿绷不住的落下来，脚跟用力的抵在床上。约翰也没好到哪儿去，亚瑟就像是一块海绵，把他所有的力气都吸光了，缠着他不断下沉。他整个人都软下去爬在亚瑟怀里，搂着他的脖子，只有腰和屁股在亚瑟双腿间又快又有力的耸动着，像是要从那个烂熟的屁股里榨出汁水。  
亚瑟的欲望被他们夹在中间，在约翰的肚子上没蹭两下就射了出来。他射的断断续续的，持续了很长时间，这种全新的体验搞的他浑身发软，骨头都酥了，只能摊在床上，任由约翰又顶了他好几下，才射进他身体里。  
然后他们在黑暗里交缠在一起，静静的等待夜晚过去。

  
约翰醒来的时候口干舌燥，头晕眼花，好像昨晚那个喝多了的醉鬼是他自己似的。天已经大亮了，光线透过帐篷布透进来，亚瑟不知道去了哪里。约翰捂着头坐起身，外套从身上滑下去，露出他的晨勃和光屁股，当然没人会给他穿裤子的，他在想什么。  
约翰挣扎着把自己半硬的家伙塞回裤裆里，然后站了起来。地上的杂草东倒西歪，有些被碾的连根拔起，仿佛有两头熊在他的帐篷里搏斗过。约翰回忆了一下细节，有点心虚的把那几簇草踢到了床底下。他又把被亚瑟撞歪的床摆正了，这才走出了帐篷。  
阳光刺眼，他把帽檐压低，走向咕咕冒泡的炖锅。  
“啊，约翰尼，我们的睡美人终于舍得起床了。”比尔大声嘲笑他。  
约翰瞪了他一眼，给自己倒了一杯咖啡，用眼角搜寻亚瑟的影子。  
“你欠我一把枪，马斯顿。”比尔说。  
哦，约翰想起来了，他拿的比尔的枪被奥德里斯柯那帮人抢走了，看来亚瑟没有带回来。  
但他还没来得及说话，就听见身后有人说，“他不欠你任何东西，你那把破枪根本是块废铁。”亚瑟说，“你猜猜我在奥德里斯柯狗窝的什么地方找到你的枪的？垃圾堆。”  
比尔骂骂咧咧的啐了一口，“操你，摩根。你是这崽子他爸还是咋地？”  
亚瑟的手扶到了腰带上，“我是你爸，威廉姆斯。你再胡搅蛮缠，我们可以去营地外面解决一下。”  
比尔嘟囔了些什么，愤愤的转身走了。  
约翰皱着眉看着亚瑟，“不关你事。”  
亚瑟照着他的后脑勺糊了一巴掌，打的约翰一个趔趄。  
“走吧，蠢蛋，在我改主意之前。”亚瑟说着，一边走向他的马。约翰想都没想就像一条尾巴一样跟上去。  
约翰憋了一会儿，忍不住问，“那把枪真的是坏的吗？”  
亚瑟说，“只有你看不出来，你还觉得自己是神枪手吗？你可得了吧，马斯顿。”  
约翰不说话了。  
他们策马小跑出营地，冲进山谷。  
“我们要去哪儿？”约翰问。  
“去做完你本来要做的事儿啊，”亚瑟说，“打劫那个老奴隶贩子。我已经踩完点了，在你呼呼大睡的时候，总有人在认真工作。”  
约翰楞了一下，速度慢下来。亚瑟没有回头，但是注意到了，速度也跟着慢下来，与约翰并驾。  
约翰舔了舔嘴唇，想了想，探过身去，他的膝盖跟亚瑟的撞在一起，马匹发出嘶鸣，亚瑟咒骂了一句。约翰不理他，他一把抓住亚瑟的领巾把他拉过来，飞快的在他嘴唇上亲了一口，然后放开了他。  
亚瑟有点慢的直起身子，转过头，目视前方，然后用力的，很大声的咳嗽了一下。  
约翰笑起来。  
亚瑟往下按了按帽檐，然后终于控制不住的，再也不用咳嗽来掩盖笑声。他大笑起来，纵马疾驰出去，约翰紧紧的跟上了他。


End file.
